Nearly Strangled
by toffeecakesxox
Summary: Response to the Father-Daughter Challenge on the HPFC. Dean has insight into the love life of his little girl. Watch out, though, Al, he might have Incarcerous handy. Albus/OC. NextGen. Oneshot.


**Author's Notes: **This oneshot is for the Father-Daughter Challenge on the HPFC by LupinTonksLove. The Thomases (Dean, Romilda, Dayna, Liam, and Emma) are quickly becoming one of my favorite families to write about. So expect lots of oneshots! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Quotes: "_**Dad, please don't strangle my boyfriend." **__and __**"Aw, I love you too, Daddy."**_

**Disclaimers: **I own nothing except Dayna. JK Rowling owns everything else.

* * *

-

**Nearly Strangled**

-

With a shrill squeal, I dodge out of Al's waiting arms.

"NO! You can't catch me!" I cry playfully, looking behind me to find my boyfriend's arms very near my waist.

Emitting a giggle, I hide behind one of the trees in the small forest behind our house.

Quickly I scoop out some snow into my gloved hand, packing it before I lob it towards him.

It was a wonderful distraction.

He wipes the steadily melting snow off his face, pinning me with dangerous, narrowed green eyes.

I gulp, squealing again once he starts to run towards me.

Purposely, I slow my steps, shrieking with delight when Al's large, warm hands rest on my waist, surprising me when he swings me around, my feet leaving the ground.

Lightly, he sets me on the ground.

I grin as I look up at his face.

"That was fun," I enthuse.

He laughs. "Very fun."

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I press my lips to his for a moment.

When I make a move to pull away, he grunts, leaning forward to deepen it instead.

For a response, I only tighten my arms around his neck, angling my head for better access.

Gently, I run my fingers through his untidy, jet-black hair.

I moan softly into his mouth, his hands touching the hems of my shirt, but he makes no other move.

"DAYNA ALEXANDRA THOMAS!"

Abruptly, I pull away from Al my closed eyes quickly opening and widening when I see my father standing in front of us, his arms crossed over his chest, his dark eyes – so like mine – blazing.

He looked just about ready to throttle Al who was beside me, lightly clutching my hand.

"Hi Dad," I greet him sheepishly.

"Dayna. Albus." He says Al's name with a clipped, deadly tone, and I quickly interject:

"Dad, please don't strangle my boyfriend."

His gaze flickers over to mine.

"I can't promise anything," he states.

I huff in indignation, but Al speaks up.

"Mr. Thomas, I love your daughter – "

Here I interrupt with a soft, shocked, "You love me?" I turn my body slightly to face him.

He tears his gaze away from Dad's to look at me with a gentle expression on his face.

"Yeah," he smiles, "I love you."

"Oh," I breathe, reaching up to kiss him lightly, totally forgetting the fact that my father was with us, "I love you too."

His smile grows, making his emerald-green eyes sparkle. He's about to kiss me again, but an indiscreet cough from Dad breaks our moment.

My eyes lock with Dad's; I smile at him with a slight blush on my face.

"Sorry Daddy," I grin.

"It's fine, sweetheart," he says, and I finally catch the double meaning in our words.

I let go of Al's hand – a rare occasion, my being away from his side – to hug my father.

I could see tears in his eyes, as I looked up at him. He was so much taller than Al, and even my 18-year-old body couldn't reach up to his chin.

"Aw, I love you too, Daddy. You'll just have to share me!"

He laughs, his arms tightening around me for a second before he lets me go.

"Just be careful, will you?" he asks, once I take Al's hand again.

"Of course, Daddy. If Al hurts me, I give you free liberty to do whatever you'd like." He gives us both a smile before heading back inside the house. I can see him kiss Mum lightly on the forehead before he wraps his arms around her middle while she cooks dinner.

Al breathes out a sigh of relief once the door closes.

"I was nearly strangled there," he laughs before bending down to kiss me. Dad was sure to interrupt again.

Dad did, after all, have a clear view of the two of us while in the kitchen.

"You didn't really mean the 'free liberty' thing, did you?"

I just grin.

-

-

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This was ridiculously fun to write! Hope you enjoyed!

_**Review if you can, please. I'd love the feedback.**_

**Love,**

**Strawberry xx**


End file.
